


Courting Success

by sunshineglow118



Series: Sucrosia [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: Shameless smut between Purple/Red/Dib/ZimCan be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Almighty Tallest Purple/Dib, Almighty Tallest Purple/Zim, Almighty Tallest Red/Dib, Almighty Tallest Red/Zim, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Sucrosia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055309
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Courting Success

It was a boring day on the Massive. Planets were being conquered, snacks were delivered from the drones. The computer boot up randomly. Tallest Purple looked up, watching the holoscanner come down atop the table.

“I wonder what the lovely human slave cooked up for us today,” Tallest Red said, bouncing on his legs as he watched the image transfer.

It was the same pink box it always was in, a white ribbon wrapped around like the gift that it was. Purple stood up as Red dove into the box.

The human was smart. They were their favored ones. Ones with sweet plums of dough that was offset by a cream within. No note or message this time, simply an update on Dib’s courting. Purple looked at his mate when he let out a moan.

“You got to try the new one.” He said, holding a slice of something up to his face. There was a heady, almost oaky scent to the new cream. It had a hard chocolate shell around it, keeping the soft crème inside safely while a light malted candy sat atop it.

This human was good at what he did, baking and courting.

It made Purple wet.

He inhaled the snack, then began to strip himself of his clothes.

“Computer,” he gasped, shoving another treat in his mouth. “I want the recording of the human slave and Zim.”

“Oh, it’s that type of feast,” Tallest Red said, stripping himself of his clothing. Their tongues twined around each other, tasting the other and the sugar the human provided. Sweets from the planet Earth somehow always made them wet for the other, sending them into a frenzy of mating and eating.

“Look at his eyes,” Purple said, gasping as Red’s protective petals connected with his own- exposing his inner tentacles. The human was over a piece of furniture- unable to escape the onslaught that Invader Zim gave him. The shorter, _growing,_ Irken showed little mercy in the quest for his own pleasure.

His inner tentacles had wrapped themselves around the still part of the human’s genitalia. The human hadn’t noticed them yet. His face was pink- the glow of Zim and Red’s eyes. Purple bucked back, his tentacles searching for Red’s own. The friction between the two sets would produce lubricant that would aid in providing the later pleasure.

With no fighting tentacles to combat Zim, the Dib-human was a slave to the sporadic movement of Zim’s tentacles. Zim had already produced enough lubricant from the friction of the human’s skin, sliding around the dotted flesh and slapping around as they searched for other tentacles. The Dib-human had trouble keeping his eyes open as Zim licked up his spine, removing the droplets that broke above the skin.

Another sign of Zim’s success- a clear blood that could be taken and drawn out from every available surface of skin on the human. The two species shared a common protective outer lens for the eye. Where the Irken species had a singular color, this human species had a rudimentary system of numerous parts.

“This is the part I love,” Red groaned, his tentacles beginning to make a sleeve as his mating organ extended. Prehensive, it slapped along Purple’s tentacles, the ribbed texture making Purple whine as his own mating organ began to peak out of his deepest parts. “Zim is going to dominate him.”

Red was a good mate in that he was easy to trick. Purple may have his body on all fours but Red was the one scenting him as if never tasted before. Purple reached for one of the donuts the human made.

It was delicious.

There was more than sweet- there was depth to the food that the Irkens had not known could be achieved. It was more than the dough having a fluffy volume that Purple could plunge his tongue into and have it melt from the inside, the sugar falling onto his tongue like the slick around his mating organ. Red accepted the other half of the donut, spreading the scent of sugar and saliva along the back of Purple’s neck.

Zim penetrated the human and his mating organ thrust within the human’s body as his hips added to the domination. The human slapped his hand down- another sign of submission before he let out a groan.

“Tallest,” he said.

Purple felt himself leak at the human’s supplication, his mating organ found the hole that Red created. He slipped into the tentacles, hissing in pleasure as he felt himself thrust wildly, his mate’s tentacles twisting and wrapped around him in the most wonderful sheath. He felt his own circle around Red rather than create a place to penetrate. Purple pulled his mate closer by his organ.

Red bit down on his neck, blue blood oozing from the teeth marks as punishment.

The Dib-human made a wounded sound, his body convulsing in pleasure as Zim scratched a three pronged claim down the length of his dermis.

“Why does this feel so _good?”_ Red asked as he moaned, his organ thrusting wildly around as Purple’s tentacles created a slicker path. Purple’s petals shifted, the nubbed edges clinging to Red’s groin, keeping him close.

Zim thrust his hips forward, favoring the mating style of Red then, thrusting wildly in rather than the torturous drag of ribbed vibrations. There was a moment, when the human’s eyes were unfocused on the screen, only for them to center and realize what was happening. Blood rushed to his face, leaving him panting out: Tallest again.

Purple remembered that he took two donuts on his finger and licked between them, how it caused the human to throw his head back with the surrender’s scream and give way to his pleasure. Zim had followed quickly after him, a pleasure point inside the human that must have stimulated him to completion.

As Purple and Red untangled themselves, flopping to the side, absently eating the baked goods, Purple thought about how it would feel to finally sit the human and conquer him.

Tallest Purple was willing to wait for the right opportunity.

-

Dib was tied to the chair and forced to watch as Tallest Red and Purple wrapped their tentacles around Zim’s mating organ, petals coming together in a strange mess of limbs and sex. It was hard to see what they were doing to him. He could catch glimpses of the organs sliding around, but Zim was hidden by their bodies.

His screams echoed through the nesting den the Tallest lived in. All of the sounds Zim made when fucking Dib were heightened and drawn out.

And then, Tallest Red turned his attention onto Dib. Purple was laying with Zim, his mating organ wrapped tightly around Zim’s as Red unwound himself. Rather than free Dib, Tallest Red sat down on him. Dib shuddered as the wet tentacles slid in lazy movements around his cock.

“Isn’t this nice?” Tallest Red said to him, petting his hair. Dib was a slave to his desire, bucking up in the limited room of the chair to chase his pleasure. “Don’t worry,” he taunted, releasing the cuffs around his wrists with a flick of his wrists. “I’m going to take _good_ care of you.”

Dib swallowed a dry throat as his cock twitched.

Earlier that day, he woke up to Zim’s tentacles inside him, slowly prepping his hole. When he gasped, realizing what Zim was doing, the mating organ slammed into him. Zim chased after his own pleasure, leaving Dib hanging hard.

He didn’t know if Zim planned this or if the torture was just a coincidence.

Either way, he was wet and unbearably hard.

Tallest Red’s tentacles were slow as they entered him, one at a time so his breath caught in his throat. They moved wildly around him, slickening his channel while pulling the come Zim left behind that morning. Red mounted him quickly after that, his mating organ thrusting blindly for a while, then finding his hole.

He shouted, folded in half over the bed as his arms tried to push him up so he could breathe. Tallest Red thrust wildly against him, pushing him against the edge as other tentacles tried to slip into him.

“Good boy,” he said, coming in Dib. The tentacles that were not inside him with the mating organ wrapped around his cock, twisting it and pulsing with the same velocity as his hips.

Dib clenched around him as he came, his cock painting the tentacles that formed a sheath around him began to loosen.

Dib was caught with a sense of foreboding as Purple looked at him. Tallest Red was still mounted in him- his cock no longer thrusting wildly against his prostate. The combination of Zim’s come and Red’s was making him feel bloated in the best ways. Red reached around as if he read Dib’s thoughts, pushing up on his belly. Dib whined, his eyes fluttering.

Purple smirked as he held Zim against his body, immobilized with whatever aftereffect of the ritual. Zim was chirping in Tallest’s Purple’s lap, his mating organs exposed but limp as Purple rubbed is lekku.

“That’s it, Dib-human,” Red said, putting his nail’s into Dib’s stomach, right above his limp cock. The tentacles around him were throbbing at a dull beat leaving him over sensitized but not tortured.

He knew that Purple wouldn’t be so merciful.

Dib blushed as Red pulled free of him, leaving himself exposed for the three to look at. Dib didn’t think he had the strength to reposition himself at the sense of modesty. He felt hands pull his cheeks apart, the cold air hitting his hole. Dib buried his head in the pillows.

“You look like those treats,” Purple hissed in his ear, his tongue sliding over the shell and around the piercings. He whined as a finger tapped around his rim, humiliated and debased.

It was so delicious.

Dib winced as Tallest Purple rolled him over onto his back.

“Look at them,” he ordered.

It was hard not to: Zim was now atop Tallest Red’s lap. The two were intertwined in a way that could only be described as hedonistic. While none of them were having sex, it was akin to cockwarming. Dib groaned, feeling his own try to stand up.

His body froze for a moment as his PAK shot another dose of aphrodisiac into his veins. His body warmed to the surface once more, his flesh perking with sweat.

“You see, where they rut and thrust,” Tallest Purple straddled him, his entire reproductive system exposed for Dib to look at. His eyes roamed over the protective petals that were tinged a greenish-blue; an odd mix of the outer skin and internal blood. The tentacles were a darker purple that were wet and throbbing visibly. Then, there was the mating organ, the cock that could mercilessly pound into Dib and, on occasion, expand midly.

“I am going to trust my…” Tallest Purple hummed as he gripped Dib with his three fingers, “my _cock,”_ Dib could not find himself able to hold back the sound that was removed from him at the alien using his own species vulgar terminology. He pulled at Dib’s cock slowly.

“Into this little hole of yours.” Dib watched as Tallest Purple’s tentacles slowly lowered around his thighs, massaging and moving up to the crux. “But where Tallest Red and Zim thrust wildly within you.” The first tentacle pressed against his loose rim. Dib spread his legs in open invitation.

Tallest Purple wrapped his claws around Dib’s pale flesh, leaving red pricks along the blue veins. Tallest Purple leaned forward to taste the sweet off Dib’s chest, his textured tongue pulling on Dib’s nipples. He leaned his head higher, teeth gripped around the lobe of Dib’s ear. His tongue snaked around his neck, traveling along the line of his hair. The coolness of the area made it feel as if he were being frozen as the touch burned him.

“I am going to bury myself inside the deepest parts of you, Dib-human. And then, I am going to enjoy you in a slow and agonizing fashion, I am going to torture you with _this.”_

Every muscle in Dib’s body clenched down as Tallest Purple’s cock thrust to the fullest inside him. He didn’t lie. Immediately, the petals folded themselves up Dib’s perineum, making a slow wave motion with the sensitive flesh. Purple’s tentacles wrapped themselves around Dib’s thighs and his balls rather than his cock as the other’s had done.

“Oh god,” Dib cursed, the slip would have earned him a series of spanks from Zim. Purple laughed darkly at him- through the pant of his own breath. Tallest Purple pat his flank in a parody of a spank, both reassuring him and leaving him feeling…

“Oh,” Tallest Purple said, dragging his cock down Dib’s passage. Dib clenched on reflex, his prostate under constant pressure. He could not move, even writhe from the hips with the tentacles wrapped around his thighs. “That’s a good slave.” His cock slowly slid in, past the ribbed petals that caught on his rim as if they were beads.

“My Tallest,” Dib pleaded, his cock throbbing. He knew that the end was far from sight- he could feel it in the way Tallest Purple put a hand on his chest. Dib’s eyes fluttered- the Tallest hissed in pleasure, bucking just a bit.

Dib didn’t get here by accident. It was years of learning the Irken at home, learning the two most powerful leaders through their stomachs- by massaging his mate as he suffered terrible growing pain or for the sake of pleasure.

Dib arched his back as he did a kegal, clenching his pelvic floor as he tightened his hips around his Tallest Purple. He was keeping the alien as close as the tentacles were. Dib turned his neck to the side, his eyes connecting to Red and Zim’s.

The two were still in their state of bliss, seemingly waiting for Dib and Purple to finish bonding before they could all rest.

Dib felt the sweat around his hands loosen the cuffs.

 _Holy shit…_ Purple could vibrate.

His brain needed a moment to ride the waves of pleasure, constantly denied by the lack of simulation on his cock. He whined, desperation in his veins. The stain in his arms was growing.

Dib would only have one chance, and even if he got the opportunity, he had better prove himself worthy of the infraction about to happen. Dib gathered his wits about him.

He twisted his wrists free of the cuffs, the sweat making them slide. Tallest Purple was stunned by his actions, long enough for Dib to tighten his legs around Purple and roll him over so he was sitting on top.

“Let me,” he hissed as the weight of his body only forced him to _take_ it. “Let me do this for you,” he panted. “My Tallest.”

Dib didn’t have the brain capacity to think if he dipped his head because he was bowing in submission or to pleasure.

Then Dib moved with his hips, rocking them in circles rather than lifting himself.

“You may continue,” Tallest Purple said, reaching with a shaking hand to grab a donut. Dib pulled himself up to get the sweet before Purple could. He put the baked good down his finger and offered it to his Tallest as he continued to grind.

Tallest Purple ate at the donut with his tongue, dissolving the treat with his saliva. His eyes fluttered as the textured tongue wrapped around his fingers, between the webbing on his digits. The tentacles around his thighs didn’t allow him to move very far from Tallest Purple, only grind deeper down onto his thin body.

The vibrations still wrapped around his body, more intense now that he was on top. Perhaps this wasn’t the best of plans- when he was laying down, the Tallest Purple controlled everything and he was hopeless to the thrusting and vibrations. Now, Dib was expected to participate.

Dib panted as he leaned back, his abs losing his balance. He felt the PAK legs break out, finding purchase in the bed to balance him. Dib shouted at the stretch of his new spine, the pain lacing in an intoxicating fashion around his pleasure. Dib made a wave with his hips now that he was balanced. Thrusting forward in a circle, he could pleasure his balls on the outer petals.

The ribbed dots pulled his sac as the tentacles squeezed around him. They began to wrap themselves in loose sheath rather than stripping his cock as Zim tended to.

“Oh please,” Dib whined. He tried to pull his hips up so he could ride Tallest Purple, but the thick alien cock inside him kept him close while the petals stuck to him. Pulling caused a flash of pain that only had him slam back down onto Purple’s hips, writhing cock inside him pushing in all the right places.

“Begging for mercy so soon, human?” Purple laughed, scratching a line between his pectorals. Little droplets of blood wept from the scratches he left behind. Dib felt the Tallest Purple slow the vibrations within him, making him cry out and shiver. Tallest Purple unwrapped his tentacles from Dib’s cock, leaving the slick lubricant cold against his throbbing cock.

Dib dare not reach down.

He knew that Tallest Purple was sadistic and would take any opportunity to further torture Dib. Tonight was the only night that he could establish his power if they were to make this a regular thing. If Dib sought his own pleasure, chased heedlessly after it and neglected the pleasure of his Tallers’ then he would lose value in his work.

Dib grit his teeth and hung his head forward. The PAK legs shifted around him, quaking at the joints. Dib ground forward, pushing against the tentacles. He panted as he leaned down, practically bent in half as he licked the throbbing blue tentacle.

Tallest Purple arched his back, the tentacles sliding around his face. Dib whined, the bend almost painful. He felt his legs readjust under him to better fold. The vibrations within him picked up, making him gasp. The tentacles dove into his mouth, two of them competing around his tongue.

Swallowing them down was always difficult, they would move, produce their own slick that made him salivate and practically leak as he blew them. He breathed through his nose, moaning on the tentacles as he pushed his face in the mass, his nose resting in the juncture of the petals.

Tallest Purple screamed.

Dib pulled back marginally, looking at the split of the petals.

They were textured almost like a zipper. Dib had watched them unravel once in front of Zim, an erotic experience when Dib was early in his courting days. He asked Zim if he could study his sexual organs. Zim was more controlled when the petals unzipped, spreading outward so the inner tentacles could drop down after receiving some stimulation.

He didn’t pay much attention to the connective tissue. Dib had to shake his head free of the tentacles, pulling the ones that wrapped like a collar around his neck. Before his Tallest could protest, Dib licked the inner slip.

He heard what must have been a curse word.

Dib smirked up at Purple before the alien could say anything, dove back into the folds.

A clawed hand gripped his hair and pulled hard. Dib growled, the sound vibrating on his tongue. It was a rippled texture that flinched against his muscle. The tentacles had released some of their grip on his thighs so he could lift himself to lick at the petals.

Tallest Purple was panting on the bed, his tentacles unable to form their wrapped sheath around his cock or his face. Dib felt himself grow harder, the prehensile mating organ was still stuck and bulging in him, the vibrations low.

“You picked a quick study, Zim,” Red said from the side. Dib didn’t spare a glance, knowing that any moment of weakness and Tallest Purple would pounce.

“What a good slave,” Tallest Purple growled out, his teeth clenched. A second pair of PAK legs broke, propelling Purple to an upright position. He growled as he grabbed Dib’s legs. The mating organ pulsed in Dib, reawakened with Purple’s lust. Dib threw his head back as the slick tentacles slid around every sensitive part of him.

He was slammed into a wall, his two pale legs wrapped around Tallest Purple’s torso as his mating organ vibrated within him, the Irken making circles around his hips.

Dib screamed, torso twitching as he was helpless to the pleasure. The PAK legs surrounded him, cool metal under his arms to keep him pinned like a bug on a wall. He was implaled in the best and most debased way possible. Purple grabbed his hair so he could leave bite marks on his neck, over his collar bone, a set of teeth surround the nipple over his heart.

“Warm human,” Purple hissed, now beginning to thrust. Dib cursed again, in his native tongue as the thrusts remained slow, the vibrations high. He didn’t know how much loner he could hold on, could obey. “So warm in here,” Purple pushed his hips deeper into Dib’s repositioning him a bit so his petals could squeeze Dibs’ balls between the recently discovered webbing.

He threw his only hand onto Purple’s back, fingernails digging in as his back arched. His heart was pounding in his chest, sweat coating the wall.

“You’re such a good slave,” Tallest Red said from the bed, his tentacles slowly grinding along Zim’s who was flushed from his own pleasure.

Oh god, the thought of that alone brought more blood to Dib’s cock. He served the Tallest Three food, massaged them and now, he would be expected to get down on his knees for them. Take them into his mouth whenever they desired, thrust their mating organ into the warmth of his body for no other reason than to see him squirm under them.

“You like that, don’t you?” Purple panted in his ear. “You’ve been courting us for years, did you know? You did, you had too. A Human like you, smart as you are cunning.”

Dib felt tears pool down his eyes, one hand gripping the safe part of Purple’s PAK leg to help balance and ride his cock while the other held onto Purple to prevent him from reaching for his own cock.

A hand gripped his jaw, he opened his eyes.

“There it is,” Purple laughed. The vibration increased while his thrusting slowed. Dib cried out as his peak point was forced to change. “You’re eyes do this beautiful thing, they flutter in surrender, showing me the white flag of your body.” Purple laughed at him. “It’s my favorite part about watching you fall to your pleasure, how your eyes short circuit with your brain.” He forced Dib’s head down. “Look at us,” he whispered.

Dib’s legs were tense and sore against the thin body of the alien’s hips, one leg actually hanging over a PAK leg as much as he was gripping the one caging him. The blue tentacles were so swollen above him, leaving him in a pool of lubricant as they rubbed up and down his shaft, pulling more of his own come from the tip of his cock.

“Watch us come together as one, Dib-slave,” Purple said, looking down at the two of them as well.

Then Purple let go of whatever sadistic control he had. His mating organ took to its highest vibration point, bursting pleasure that could be felt from his spine to the tip of his cock. The organ began to thrust wildly into him, giving him what he wanted as he tried to ride the Tallest. Dib screamed as he came, the tentacles pulling him as they twisted.

“Keep tight, human,” Purple growled as he fucked him through his orgasm. Dib whined as he followed his orders.

Tallest Purple’s tentacles sixed first, the petals tightening around his balls painfully as Purple came with a shout. His thrusts were aborted and jerky movements that kept them together. Dib’s head lolled to the side, his body exhausted as he was held up. He felt his stomach cramp as a new load of come shot into him but the endorphins and dopamine running through his brain overpowered the pain.

Tallest Purple ran his lekku through Dib’s hair. The human said nothing as he felt the stalks weave along his locks.

One chirp bubbled from the aliens throat.

“I suppose we can keep him,” Tallest Purple said when he came back from himself. He pushed Dib’s head back, smacking it against the wall so he could kiss Dib. Dib didn’t put much stock into the kiss, long ago noticing that Zim liked to peruse his conquest after the battle was over, Dib let his tongue only slide around Purple’s not fighting for dominance.

He was moved back to the nest of sheets, put next to Zim where Tallest Red flanked him.


End file.
